Sangre de veneno
by XocoW
Summary: Cuando Albafica de Piscis cree que su último momento ha llegado, alguien más estará ahí para salvarle aunque conozca los peligros. MIX de StS Clásico y The Lost Canvas.


Escribi esto hace cerca de dos años, cuando empezaba a rolear en tumblr. Era con un rper que jugaba Pisces Albafica y yo aun juego Phoenix Ikki. Así que es un AU con los personajes mezclados (algo como lo que hice en The New Sanctuary)

Sin más, espero les agradé.

.

* * *

.

El desolado campo de batalla estaba lleno de niebla. La pelea había causado muchas bajas desde cualquiera de ambos lados, tanto del Santuario como del enemigo. Sin embargo, no hay nadie más que un solo caballero que aún sigue en vida, aunque no lo sea. Su cuerpo abatido trataba de levantarse del suelo, pero no se dio cuenta que el frío no permitió mover sus piernas, sus dedos apenas si podían sentirse, lo único que envió es que sus heridas estaban abiertas y eran demasiadas. Mala suerte

-No…

El caballero de Piscis no lo creador. Aunque estuviera vivo, tenía la mala suerte de estar solo en ese terreno, además de que sus heridas harían que cualquier persona que intentara tocarlo terminara en una terrible condición. Incluso pensó para sí mismo que cualquier caballero que quisiera ayudarlo tendría igualmente heridas y serían los muertos en vez de solo él.

Cerro sus ojos creando que eso es su muerte; El hielo quemando su piel poco a poco y el muriendo sin nadie a su alrededor. Ya sentía que su cuerpo no hay más, que sus parpados pesaban y todo empezaba a escucharse distante ... especialmente unas pisadas metálicas.

Pudo solo percibir una sombra que se acercaba a él, pero poco a poco brillaba como armadura.

\- No, espera. Dijo al ver que alguien, un caballero, se inclinaba para tomarlo. -No, no me toques, déjame. -decía sin parar al sentir las manos calientes sobre sus brazos. Suéltame! -gritó al sentir que era cargado a espaldas de alguien.

Su mente le hacía creer que puede hablar o gritar, que el poder advertir sobre su muerte vista a quien extraño, pero sus labios no respondían a esto. Aquel caballero lo volteó a ver, pero la vista engañaba a Albafica, no sabía quién era, solo veía una sobra hablar.

-Guarda tu energía para después.

Albafica entendía que los gritos de desesperación para salvar a su salvador no eran más que el murmullo mal articulados. Pero era verdadero lo que ese caballero decía, su energía se disipó y calló en un sueño profundo mientras su cuerpo era cargado fuera de ahí.

Hubo un instante donde se sintió el calor de algunas sabanas sobre él, incluso un olor a madera quemada cerca de ahí. Abrió los ojos en un instante para ver que estaba sobre una cama, lleno de vendas y su armadura estaba en una silla a su lado. Al ver la escena se dio cuenta que estaba en la pequeña cabaña donde los caballeros habían empezado la misión. Quizá de los diez de plata y bronce que iban, se veían solo tres caminando. Podía ver que El Cid platicaba de algo con Sísifo y el otro de la habitación Deathmask y Mu discutían de algo muy importante con Shion y Dohko. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que había algunos malheridos en diferentes camas o caminando, uno de ellos la pareció conocido. Un alumno destacado del ya retirado caballero y amigo suyo, Manigoldo, estaba recargado en la pared al lado de su cama. No parecía en una situación crítica, pero a su lado sus amigos parecían preocupados.

Albafica esperó unos segundos para que fueran fuertes y poderoso hablar con ese joven con la armadura de Fénix.

¿Ikki? Preguntó ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí?

-Sobreviviste. -respondió el joven seriamente.

El caballero de Piscis quedaba más que sorprendido. Preguntó con cierto miedo quién había sido el que lo cargó y salvó su vida, pero el rostro de orgullo de Ikki le respondía totalmente.

¿Qué no sabes que puedes morir? -dijo molesto. -Mi sangre es demasiado venenosa para sobrevivir, debiste de haberme dejado ahí.

-Eso explica por qué me siento así. -miró una Albafica aún con una sonrisa como si nada malo estuviera pasando. -En una ocasión estuve suficiente tiempo en un lugar lleno de humos venenosos. Esperemos que esa parte de mi entrenamiento me ayude, ¿cierto?

Antes de que el caballo de Piscis pudiera responder, el caballo de Fénix se retiró de ahí para otro de sus compañeros. Albafica se quedó sorprendido. Al parecer Ikki estaba en cierto cierto, su cuerpo no había sufrido las consecuencias de las heridas abiertas de Albafica pero aún así, algo más que la llegada a pasar el alumno de su mejor amigo, la vida con una carga más. Esperaba que el entrenamiento lo ayudara.


End file.
